


No Quarter Asked

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack fucked like he loved, hard and without conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Quarter Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, an earring under the pillow, at the fic_promptly comm at DW.

Jack fucked like he loved, hard and without conditions. For Daniel, it was as liberating as it was beautiful. He stretched like a cat, his body lax and sated. He was alone in Jack’s bed and he took the opportunity to nudge his way into the deliciously warm space Jack had just vacated. Jack was making coffee and scrambled eggs. He always got hungry after good sex. And this had been good sex.  
  
Daniel’s ass was sore; no quarter asked or given tonight, and god he loved that. The sheet lifted as he moved and the scent of sweat and semen made his spent dick twitch a little. He breathed in the intoxicating smell and closed his eyes, replaying the past hour of hard, urgent kisses, and strong, focused fucking. Above the sounds from the kitchen, Daniel heard the slap of Jack’s balls against his thighs as he thrust and ground and held, over and over. Beyond the softness of the cotton beneath his spread fingers, he felt the grunt of air pushed out of Jack lungs as Jack palsied and came against his back.  
  
Daniel stretched some more, loving the post-coital lassitude in muscles and tendons, and pushed his hands under the pillow. Their leisurely progress towards the headboard was halted when his right thumb brushed against something small and metallic. His eyes opened in surprise and he shifted slightly, pulling his hand out from under. Unfurling his fingers, he found an earring. It was gold and tear-shaped and elegant. He held it in his palm and pushed it around a little with the forefinger of his left hand.  
  
“There’s coffee and eggs,” Jack said. Daniel turned his head. Jack was watching him from the doorway, face unreadable.  
  
“Thanks,” Daniel said.  
  
He took a last look at the earring. It really was quite lovely.  
  
Still with the jewellery in his grasp, he slipped out of bed, naked. He shivered. It felt cold away from the warmth and comfort of the sheets.  
  
He was aware of Jack’s eyes on him as crossed the room, watchful, guarded.  
  
“I have great taste in birthday presents,” Daniel said casually, taking Jack’s hand and turning it palm upwards. He dropped the earring gently onto Jack’s skin and curled Jack’s fingers around it tightly.  
  
Then he kissed Jack hard on the mouth, taking the lead, pushing and forcing.  
  
Jack fucked like he loved, and he loved them all.  
  
Daniel pulled back, held Jack’s gaze and whispered against kiss-swollen lips, “You hurt her, and I’ll kill you.”  
  
ends


End file.
